1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a linear electrical machine for electric power generation or motive drive.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Quiet and efficient electric power generation can be important in a variety of applications. For example, boats and other spaces having power generation systems in close proximity to people have a need for quiet operation. As a result, turbines, internal combustion engines and other power sources are often far too noisy for use in such applications. Free piston Stirling engines, however, operate fairly quietly and have been used to drive linear electrical machines also referred to as linear alternators to generate electric power. (The term “alternator” is used herein to generically refer to any type of electric power generation device, whether producing alternating current, direct current, or other forms of electric power. Except for the case of the automotive “alternator” which has a built in rectifier to provide 12 volt DC output, the term “alternator” would otherwise be understood to be an electrical machine which produces AC power.) These power generation systems are typically best suited by a linear alternator that can operate efficiently within the range of motion of a piston in the free piston Stirling engine (FPSE) that drives the alternator.